Painis Vagicake
The unnatural, abominational horrifying unholy terror that is called Painis Vagicake 'is the result of secret genetic experimentation on GMod Monsters. A group of scientists took samples of DNA from Painis Cupcake, Vagineer, and Weaselcake to an underground bunker, and used a special catalyst to fuse the three materials together to form this Beta-style BLU Soldier Monstrosity. Within moments the three gene sets reacted with violently powerful energy on an atomic scale, instantly fusing together and rapidly maturing into what is now the most powerful and horrific of the GMod Monsters, surpassing even Fadkiller in destructive power and apparent invulnerability. It is at the same time genetically unstable, its DNA constantly erasing, mutating, and rewriting itself while somehow retaining its form, but this cycle of remove and replace has some interesting effects. Painis, the Vagineers and Weaselcake exist separately from Vagicake - they were not all combined whole into him, only genetic material. It has been shown to have a personality best described bipolar or borderline. One moment it'll be as docile as Weaselcake, the next it'll be attacking everyone nearby in a rage. It holds a grudging respect for Painis, (most) Vagineers and Weaselcake. He was created by YouTube user HalBuzzKill Abilities As would be expected, Painis Vagicake draws its abilities from his three base Monsters. Its abilities include; *Parthenogenic reproduction(A trait of all three, but never witnessed) *Taste for human flesh(Painis, Vagineer) *Moving about on any surface with impunity and complete silence(Painis Cupcake) *Superhuman physical strength(Painis, Vagineer) *Ability to fire off and regrow limbs(Vagineer) *Backwards speech(Vagineer) *Ability to Self-Übercharge(Painis Cupcake) *Teleportation(Weaselcake) *Most all of Weaselcake's psychic abilities(Weaselcake) *Prehensile tongue(Weaselcake) *Superior Regeneration (Vagineer and Painis) It also has some other abilities that came to it by other means than hereditary gain. *"Overload" - Vagicake is constantly generating massive amounts of energy while Übercharged. This energy is further and further compressed as he stays Übercharged longer. If he stays in Übercharge too long this energy will become too great and will escape in an atomic burst. This seems to be the most effective means of doing harm to Vagicake but at the same time destroys everything within a few miles of the blast radius. *Its unstable genes allow it to take on and utilize the abilities and traits exhibited by other Monsters, only with greater efficiency. However, in due time these genetic changes will be reset. **This ability to mimic the abilities of others even extends to the Avatars' individual special powers, meaning Vagicake can even take on the capabilites of what amounts to the GMod universe's gods if they exhibit these abilities in front of him. He cannot, however, utilize their tools(Physgun, Gravgun, Tools, prop spawning). **Not even monsters who have no weaknesses(aka attempt to bypass the killercake limit) are safe from Vagicake's abnormally high power level, and in fact are commonly hunted by him. This makes him sort of like the admin of Monsters, chasing down and removing badly-made or overpowered Monsters from the world to keep it as clean of their influence as possible. Faults and Weaknesses Painis Vagicake has no actual weaknesses. However, it does have a set of faults. One of which is aforementioned self-harm by spending too much time Übercharged. The other is that Vagicake has a short memory span - it will, within minutes, forget abilities it has been mimicing and, if one can evade him long enough, will even forget who he was after or where they went. This doesn't always work however, as Vagicake can smell people easily. This scent-chasing can be averted by smearing Vagineer blood on yourself, but it will not fool him if he can see you. You may smell like a Vagi, but you certainly don't look like one - he's too intelligent to be fooled by a simple scent guise. It is an effective distraction nonetheless however, but once again: ''it only stays effective as long as one avoids being seen. Gaypenis' ear-rape ability can incapacitate Vagicake, possibly even for an extended period, but it will not kill. The overlord of all GMod Monsters isn't defeated so easily. Unstable composition makes Vagicake all but impossible to touch physically while incapacitated because his powers run wild, the only way to ''''kill' him is to get an Avatar to remove him from the GMod world. However the odds of this are unlikely as Vagicake has long been deemed too important to get rid of permanently. A monster can rivalize his power level like Dic Seepan (A combination of Seeman,Dic Soupcan and Demopan) but still cannot defeat him. Painis Cupcake's previously unknown ability, known as the hell scream, is immensly powerful. Whether or not it's power surpasses that of Painis Vagicake is unclear, as it has not yet been attempted. Also unknown is whether or not Painis Vagicake has inhereted this ability, but it's. The Great Sacred Weapon known as the Valve Rocket Launcher can totally destroy him but the location of the weapon is unknown currently. Despite almost not having any 'common' weaknesses, Vagicake is easly vuneralble against stun attacks. Freaks or monsters that weild Ear-rape abilities can stun him, even a Sandman can temporaly incapacitate Vagicake. If these abilities have enough force, it could send him flying. Despite its god like status in the gmod world, he was once blown up by Assnick. Notable Videos *A Trio of Freaks - Part 5 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 6 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 7 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 8 *A Trio of Freaks - Part 9: The Conclusion *HalBuzzkill VS Troll Hostage VS Vagineer VS Scunt - Part 3 *Painis Vagicake eats someone Trivia *His appearence is like Weaselcake but evil. *In the video HBK vs Trolltizen 3 video, he appears to be RED Vagineer's cousin. *He has some resemblance to Cell from DBZ since both have been made by genetic material from different people/fighters/monsters. * The Ponified Version of Painis Vagicake is Painset Shimmercakes, an Alicorn Monster created by TheInvertedShadow. * He is without doubt one of the most powerful Gmod freaks seen so far. Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Monsters made by HalBuzzKill Category:Abominations Category:BLU Team Painis Vagicake Painis Vagicake Painis Vagicake Category:Neutral Evil